Mario Kart
by Gemini96
Summary: Castle and Alexis play Mario Kart, which turns into a popcorn fight and then a foam shooter battle. Basically a normal day in the Castle household ;0


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle :0( (or Mario Kart)**

"Dad, do you want to do something today?"

"Such as…?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we can watch a movie or I can beat you at Mario Kart."

Alexis laughed, "That's not going to happen. When it comes to Mario Kart I am a ninja."

"Sure you are."

"Want to test that hypothesis?"

"Ooh, this is getting serious; the big words are coming out!"

Alexis got up from the bar stool and ran over to the sofa, "Coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"One moment, I must first find sustenance."

Alexis rolled her eyes and turned to watch Castle rummaging around in the cupboards before he joined her on the sofa with a huge bag of sweet popcorn and a bag of M and M's. He dropped them on the coffee table and set up the game. By the time he sat down again Alexis had claimed the popcorn as her own and was holding it protectively.

"Hey!"

She just laughed evilly, "All set?"

He gave her the evil eye before answering, "Yes. When I win I'm getting that popcorn back."

Alexis snorted, "When you win, I'll give it back to you. But since that's not going to happen…"

"We'll just have to see about that. You ready?"

Alexis nodded and they started the virtual race.

Unfortunately Castle took the lead, "Booyah!" he yelled.

"Dammit."

Lucky for Alexis when Castle was in the lead, he got cocky and gave Alexis chance to sneak past him and take the lead just as they raced into the final stretch.

"What? Hey! No fair!"

"You snooze you lose!" Alexis declared as she crossed the line in first place.

"I demand a rematch."

She leant over and patted him on the cheek, "Of course you do." She reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn and slowly munched through it, "But I'll still win and this popcorn will be all mine."

Alexis gave an evil laugh as she ate yet more popcorn.

But then the bag of popcorn was out of her grasp and she was being pelted with the little nuggets of corny goodness.

"What?" She gasped as she pulled one of the pillows and dived for cover around the back of one of the armchairs.

It was Castle's turn for an evil laugh as he continued to lob popcorn at her.

"Hey! That's not fair! How am I supposed to defend myself?"

"There's extra popcorn in the cupboard…if you make it that far."

Accepting her challenge Alexis quickly darted for the relative safety of underneath the table.

"You can run but you can't hide!" shouted Castle as he threw yet more popcorn at her.

"Just you wait Dad, I'm coming for you."

Before running from her hiding spot, Alexis glanced sideways to see where her father was. She had a better idea than retrieving the popcorn, but she had to time this perfectly; she kicked out at one of the chairs giving the impression of her going towards the kitchen, when in actual fact, she was heading for his office.

She rushed across the apartment and was in his office before he had chance to realise what was going on.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stealthily making his way across the apartment to spy on his daughter.

"Nothing." She replied sweetly.

"My spidey senses are tingling. You're up to no good."

Alexis appeared in the doorway holding the sponge ball shooter in one hand and the foam missile shooter in the other.

"That's cheating." He said backing up quickly.

Alexis walked forward and placed the foam missile shooter on the chair, "Care to join me?"

Placing the popcorn down, Castle picked up the plastic gun.

"Game on, Pumpkin."

The next fifteen minutes were full of squeals and soft pops as Castle and Alexis pelted each other with the foam projectiles.

"I will be victorious" cackled Castle.

"Never!" shouted Alexis from behind the sofa.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Both Castle and Alexis both popped up from their respective hiding places and stared at the door.

"Is it me, or is there someone at the door?" asked Alexis.

Castle looked at his daughter, "Together?"

After a nod from Alexis, the pair tiptoed their way to the door and positioned themselves strategically.

"Ready?" Castle whispered.

After receiving confirmation from his daughter, Castle opened the door, foam missile shooter at the ready, to find Detectives Beckett, Ryan and Esposito.

"Castle?" they all asked in unison.

"Hi." He answered, lowering the plastic gun.

Alexis snuck out from her hiding place on the stairs, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have a case, your Dad wasn't picking up his phone, and we were worried something had happened." Beckett looked back at Castle, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're playing Mario Kart." He answered.

Beckett rolled her eyes, "With foam missiles, and-" she glanced around the apartment, "popcorn?"

Castle shrugged, "It may have got a little out of hand."

Beckett just raised her eyebrows.

Castle pointed at Alexis, "She stole my popcorn."

"Of course she did."

**I'd love to hear what you think :0)**


End file.
